1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a jump or skipping rope, and particularly to a jump rope being provided with an electric motor, and the like, for rotating the rope, cord, or other suitable flexible member relative to a person skipping rope with the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide skipping ropes with power actuation, an example of which can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,522, issued Oct. 12, 1971, to M. A. Ekonen. In this known device, one end of a skipping rope is attached to a motor-driven output shaft by means of a suitable clutch arrangement, with the motor unit being itself mounted on a suitable stand, and the other end of the skipping rope being secured to a swivel-type fitting mounted on a supporting member. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,798, issued Dec. 19, 1961, to D. D. Willoughby, discloses a power operated recreational jumping apparatus wherein a horizontal drive shaft is journaled for rotation at the upper end of one of a pair of spaced uprights standards which support a stiff yet resilient arched jumping member between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,972, issued Nov. 20, 1962, to L. S. Feinn, discloses a rope training device wherein a gear train is mounted on a bar to be held by a person excerising in order to cause a pair of jump ropes to rotate in a predetermined relationship one to the other, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,092, issued Oct. 15, 1963, to E. C. Morris, et al., discloses a rope jumping device also having a pair of jumping ropes extending between a pair of handles, with a drive motor disposed in each of the handles for rotating the jumping ropes.